bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui
Review Wäre durchaus brauchbar, vor allem, weil es gut strukturiert und vollständig ist. Hättest du Lust, einen Vergleich verschiedener Glatorianer-Sets zu machen, damit möglichst alle abgedeckt sind? Falls nicht, werde ich das Gresh-Review aufnehmen, da er der Hauptcharakter dieses Halbjahres ist. DarthSpiriah 11:45, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde es machen, nur gibt es bis jetzt kaum Glatorianer Set-Reviews. Nur welche auf Englisch und da werde ich wahrscheinlich nur die Hälfte verstehen. Aber ich könnte einen Vergleich meines Gresh udn meines Vorox machen, würde das auch gehen? Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 11:49, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das ginge durchaus. Wenn du weitere Glatorianer kaufen solltest, kannst du diese mit einbeziehen. Ich bitte dich, mir bis 10. März die vollendete Fassung zukommen zu lassen. Kannst sie ja mit Bildern und so auf dem Wiki veröffentlichen und mir den Link geben. Bilder sind aber keine Pflicht, denn die kann ich zur Not selbst beisteuern. Ich spiele auch mit dem Gedanken, deinen Text um ein Review meines Skrall zu erweitern, aber erst mal abwarten. Versuche, es so bald wie möglich zu machen, dann bleibt noch Zeit für Verbesserungen. Erscheinungsdatum ist 15. März. Diese Ausgabe entsteht leider etwas unter Zeitdruck ;). Wenn du etwas Dringendes vorbringen willst und mich auf Wiki-Nui nicht erreichen solltest (recht unwahrscheinlich, aber nur für den Fall), kannst du Nath bitten, mich auf BZPower (als Nuhrii the Metruan) zu kontaktieren. DarthSpiriah 11:53, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok, bis dahin werde ich dies schaffen, wenn du möchtest kann ich in dieses Review auch meine zwei Agroi Zesk und Tarduk einbeziehen, aber ich krieg das so oder so schon hin. ;-) Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 11:58, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Du hast schon die Agori? Hmm... Du könntest ein Agori Review für die Aprilausgabe bereithalten, wenn die Agori überall erhältlich sind. Aber vorerst nur Glatorianer und Titans. Mach du Gresh und Vorox, ich werde wahrscheinlich etwas über Skrall und Tuma schreiben. Ok, einverstanden. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 12:03, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Halte dich von der Länge her an ein bis anerthalb DIN A4 Seiten, Schrift: Verdana; Größe: 10. So ist nämlich die Formatierung in meiner aktuellen Vorlage. Zur Not können es auch zwei Seiten sein. Und willkommen im Team DarthSpiriah 12:06, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bestätige Eingang der E-Mail. Dankeschön :) Nuhrii the Metruan 16:41, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gern geschehen. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 16:42, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Glatorian Arena Mach erst mal die Sets und wenn du dann noch Zeit hast und ich noch niemanden habe, kann man immer noch darüber reden :). Ich weiß das zwar zu schätzen, will dir aber nicht zu viel aufbürden. Vielleicht findet sich noch jemand, der es ganz durchgespielt hat (auch Spikeball) und dann ein Review schreibt. DarthSpiriah 12:28, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ist dann ja auch bestimmt das Beste. (wobei ich bis jez eh nur ein Spike-Ball-Match gewonnen habe xD) Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 12:31, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Immerhin eins mehr als ich :P Nuhrii the Metruan 12:32, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab grade mein erstes (und einziges) Tor beim Spikeball geschossen. Wenn ich weiter bin würde auch ich mich für das Glatorian Arena Review bewerben. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:36, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Mir reicht es schon, wenn der Rezensent das Arenaspiel durchhat, Spikeball ist zweitrangig. Man sollte nur wissen, wovon man schreibt. Alle Bewerbungen gehen dann auf meine Diskussionsseite oder BZPower. Nuhrii the Metruan 12:37, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nach Lesen entfernen!!! Vielen Dank für die tolle Rezension Nuhrii the Metruan 17:11, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Für den April würde ich gerne ein Review über meinen Metus machen, wenn das geht. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:11, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Habs gelesen und entfernt. Wirst du auch noch Bilder einfügen? Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 17:17, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Auf jeden Fall werde ich Bilder aus deiner Gresh-Rezension einfügen. Für Vorox werde ich mir ein paar Bilder von S@H oder Amazon holen. BZP Fotos will ich vermeiden, da weder ich noch du die Rechte daran besitzen, während S@H die Bilder frei verfügbar macht (zumindest nutzt man sie auf allen möglichen Seiten). Ich werde heute abend und morgen eine erste Version der ganzen Geschichte erstellen. Wenn alles glattläuft, kann man das Erscheinungsdatum vielleicht (!!!) sogar vorverlegen --Nuhrii the Metruan 17:21, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Der Benutzer Jadekaiser, er ist aber nur im Fanfiction Wiki aktiv, hat einige Bilder von Vorox hochgeladen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir welche geben würde. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:23, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sehr gut, dann kann das ein guter Set-Review-Vergleich werden. :-) Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 17:23, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kann mir dann jemand diese Bilder zukommen lassen? Und ja, es wird den Comic The Fall of Atero enthalten, aber die Scans auf BZP sind nicht die besten, ich bräuchte also andere. Nuhrii the Metruan 17:25, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Um auf die Seite des Benutzers Jadekaiser zu kommen, gehe auf den Link: Fangeschichten und suche ihn dort auf. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 17:27, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich hab schon fast viel zu viele Leute an Bord, ich verlier bald den Überblick :). Ich werde mir übermorgen wahrscheinlich selbst Vorox kaufen, dann kann ich welche machen, oder ich nehme die von S@H etc. Nuhrii the Metruan 17:28, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Comic http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=311542 Nuhrii the Metruan 14:21, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gern geschehen. Und ich hab deinen Setvergleich mit Bildern und Farben ausgeschmückt und in das Magazin eingebaut. Er wird der erste Artikel nach der ersten Hälfte des Comics sein. Sieht wirklich fantastisch aus, ich wünschte du könntest es sehen. Aber du wirst wohl bis zum Erscheinen des Hefts warten müssen. :P Nuhrii the Metruan 16:31, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Ich freu mich schon sehr darauf! Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 16:33, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sandfledermaus Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du jetzt plötzlich wieder im WN Artikel bearbeitest (außer du willst Punkte haben), aber ich schätze, dass du ihn genau wie er ist ins ToW kopieren wirst? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:40, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also 1: Nein ich will keine Punkte haben. 2. Nö hab ich nicht vor. Wenn ich o. wer anders den Artikel Sandfledermaus im ToW erstellt sollte er anders sein.... [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 11:44, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Was denkst du immer so schlecht von mir? XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 11:49, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Man kann dich einfach nicht einschätzen ... deshalb habe ich auch immer diese Waffe hier dabei... --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:52, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mal sehen ob du gegen meine Ignika ankommst. XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 11:53, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mata Nui weiß gar nicht, wie er die Ignika benutzt *Zunge raus-streck* --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:54, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin ja nicht Mata Nui...ich bin TOA-MATA-NUI! :P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 11:55, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Toa Mata Nui ist ja nicht mal ein Toa! --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:59, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Öööhh...ich bin ein alternativer Toa-Mata-Nui, der aus einem Universum kommt, wo er die Ignika kontrollieren kann. *Thornax-Werfer nehm* *Auf Nath schießen* *Sich langsam aus dem Staub mach* [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:01, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ha! Ich bin viel stärker! Ich habe die ultimative Waffe! --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 12:07, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Nath in Katapult leg* *Nach Bara Magnakatapultieren* [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:09, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt ziehe ich die ultimative Waffe! Ein TASCHENMESSER!!!! --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 12:11, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Teletubbis kommen und essen beide auf XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:11, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD dann ziehe ich jetzt meine ultimative Waffe: EINE ENTE! LOS ENTE GREIF IHN AN! [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:12, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Teletubbies?! Oh nein! *ins ToW geh* XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:16, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Na gut, du hast es so gewollt! MEERSCHWEINCHEN DES VERDERBENS, hinterher! --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 12:17, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Durch einen Lautsprecher aus dem ToW sprech*: Dein Meerscheinchen hat keine Chance, den mein Rahi-Katze-Nui frisst es auf. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:18, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja? *Taschenmesser nach Katze werf* Los, Schweinchen, wir erobern ToW! --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 12:21, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meine Katze hat dein Merrschweinchen und dein Taschenmesser schon aufgfressen! (irgendwie wirds jez langweilig) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:23, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. Wir brauchen Unterstützung. *Handy raushol* Tuma, kannst du mir eine Skrall-Armee schicken? Ja, wir wollen ToW erobern. Okay, danke! Tja, was tust du jetzt? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 12:30, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ganz einfach, ich verwandle alle Steine im ToW in Toa Mahri, mit Elemenarkräften. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:31, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie Unfair. Kommt, Skrall, wir gehn zurück ins WN. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 12:35, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) "Im Grunde sind sie kleine Kinder, die nur ihren Karottensaft wollen." - Jonas Hodges (gespielt von Jon Voigt), 24 S07E14, über den Vorstand seiner Waffenfirma. --Nuhrii the Metruan 14:23, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) UARGH! Eine skrall-armee im Wiki Nui! Das geht aber nicht! *Ich aktivere meine Solarlanze* Nuhrii WT..? Ich HASSE Karottensaft! Oh Skrall ihr seid sowas von Tot... Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 04:56, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) *aus ToWFF nach WN telefonierend* Karottensaft mag ich auch nicht. Aber töte bitte keine Skrall. Dann sind für Bionicle 4 keine mehr übrig. Und ich würde sagen, dass das Mehrschweinchen des Verderbens irgendwie arm dran ist. Denkt euch doch mal was neues aus. Ich zum Beispiel komme jetzt mit einer Visorakarmee gegen Helios. *Zu den Visorak: Los. Wir greifen Helios an und...ähm...sollen wir WN erobern oder verwüsten?* [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:51, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Und dann kommt Skorpi und tötet diese Diskussion ab. FAZIT: Aufhören zu spamen. Danke. :[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 12:13, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Du hast recht. Spamen ist doof und auf Dauer wird die Sache langweilig. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on']] ''1. MdM des ToWFF 13:36, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC)